1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chimeric compounds having a quinoline or quinoxaline motif substituted by an aliphatic chain useful in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, and to a method for preparing same and to the use of same.
2. Description of Related Art
With longer life expectancies, more and more people are suffering from neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease or Parkinson's disease.
A neurodegenerative disease is a disease that affects the functioning of the nervous system, in particular the brain, in a progressive manner. The disease can develop more or less rapidly (several weeks to several years), and is often irreversible. Thus, the functioning of nerve cells, in particular neurons, deteriorates, which can lead to cell death. Depending on the region of the nervous system affected by the disease, various functions could be affected such as motor skills, language, memory, perception or cognition. The most common neurodegenerative diseases include in particular Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease.
Alzheimer's disease, which affects roughly 24 million people worldwide, is a disease of the cerebral tissue that leads to the progressive and irreversible loss of mental functions. The first symptom is the loss of memory of recent events (amnesia), followed by cognitive deficits extending to the areas of language (aphasia), organization of movements (apraxia), visual recognition (agnosia) and executive functions (such as decision making and planning).
Parkinson's disease affects the central nervous system and causes progressively-evolving motor disorders, notably tremors of the body.
Currently, the drugs prescribed for these two diseases are only effective in delaying the progress of the disease. None cure the disease, nor stop its progress, which is why there is a need to find new, more active molecules to treat these neurodegenerative diseases.